fenrirroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unpredictable
The Unpredictable is a WGW professional wrestler who is well known for his aggressive behaviour inside and outside the ring, he has accomplished a variety of different feats during his wrestling career, most of which are accompanied by his former tag-team; The Syndicate. Personality The Unpredictable is notorious for being extremely threatening to anyone who so much as looks his way. Not much is known as to why this is as The Unpredictable does not care to speak his mind, or at all in fact. He has been known to suppress his anger slightly in the presence of certain people like The Voice, a former tag-team partner and close friend of The Unpredictable, although his unrelenting rage even seeps through at the worst of times. Biography Before Wrestling Only a small amount is known about The Unpredictable's life before wrestling, his name is yet unknown and he would prefer to keep it that way. Born and raised in Montreal, Quebec, The Unpredictable grew up in a lower-middle class neighbourhood with his mother and two older siblings who frequently picked on him. Living without a father was difficult for The Unpredictable, though it forced him to mature far quicker than usual. At the age of 14 he had already received his first paycheck and was moving up in the world. He began training on his wrestling career early into his adulthood, training in a local gym. During that time he focused on his physical fitness and agility, it wasn't until The Unpredictable began wrestling on the indie circuit that he found his style of fighting. During several of his matches, The Unpredictable began to show early signs of his intimidatingly aggressive nature, he would delay what were squash matches to continue beating his opponents and would opt to use submissions over simple pin-falls. SPL During his time climbing the ranks, The Unpredictable met The Voice (similar to The Unpredictable, his name is unknown). They joined forces after joining the newly founded SPL as a tag-team. Soon after they met The Warden, who joined their ranks, eventually they would all come together to form The Syndicate, a ruthless tag-team stable that ran the SPL locker room for some time. WGW As SPL fell, so too did The Syndicate, The Warden and The Voice would eventually opt to retire from wrestling entirely, whilst The Unpredictable chose to continue his legacy in the squared circle. This however would have a profoundly negative effect on The Unpredictable's well-being both mentally and physically, he started dressing in patchy and ragged clothing and became even more unhinged than before, which meant terrible things to whoever even looked his way. The Unpredictable went after several locker room members in quick succession and tore down WGW piece by piece. All of this destruction in The Unpredictable's wake came to a climax in the WGW Pay-Per-View "Glitched". The Unpredictable was issued a match against Owen Malcom, who was a newcomer to WGW at the time, the match was stopped after a mysterious figure known as Echo interrupted the fight, beating The Unpredictable to a pulp in the ring. This curiously suppressed The Unpredictable's rage as his motivation condensed itself to one specific person; Echo. The two finally met face to face in the ring for the first time on Refined Destruction in an extreme rules match. The fight was brutal, Echo and The Unpredictable respectively used weapons on each other, at one point The Unpredictable even power-bombed Echo through a table which was on fire, in the end, Echo came out on top. The Unpredictable's first PPV loss only fuelled his rage and hatred for his adversary. Echo and The Unpredictable would continue to have intense street fights in house shows and on the Pay-Per-View War Cry, in which The Unpredictable was the victor. Gimmicks The Syndicate After several years of wrestling on the indie circuit, The Unpredictable joined the vastly popular tag-team stable, The Syndicate, this consisted of three professional wrestlers decked out in combat gear; they were The Voice, The Warden, and The Unpredictable. The Unpredictable served as the unstable tag partner to The Voice, who was the leader of the group, The Warden served as potential backup if need be. The Syndicate managed to secure championship gold several times during their juncture at the now disbanded SPL, winning Tag-Team titles several times. The three were inseparable, quite literally in some aspects as The Unpredictable struggled to cope without The Voice to guide him. Erratic After the fall of SPL and subsequently The Syndicate, The Voice and The Warden chose to retire from professional wrestling entirely. This left The Unpredictable to find solace in WGW where he completely reinvented himself. Without the guidance of The Voice, he began to deteriorate, wearing scrappy clothing and wandering around WGW backstage before his matches. Any attempt to communicate with the lost soul resulted in harsh beatings and assault, this gave The Unpredictable a bad name to the WGW roster, who kept as far away from The Unpredictable as they could. Relationships Gallery The unpredictable wwe 2k17 by spleague-dbufoq6.png TheUnpredictableWWE2K18.png TheUnpredictable.png Category:Wrestlers Category:WGW Category:Wolfgang Wrestling